


Under Construction

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, This will be a very long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Schumachers, it started like all other holidays had. But one fall caused the entire family's life to be turned upside down. <br/>But they had to stick as a family and work together, so that they could go back to how things used to be. </p><p>But for now, it seemed that everything was and would always remain under construction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises 29/12/13

**Author's Note:**

> Michael has been my hero growing up and when I heard about his accident in December 2013, I don’t know why but I thought of his children first. This fic is based mainly around Mick and Gina. Hope you like reading it.

He was lying in bed, enjoying the morning sun when he heard muffled giggles. He got up and put some slippers on, trying his best not to wake up his stirring wife. The giggles were getting more and more hysterical. He was sure that they were in the front room; he could recognise those two voices anywhere. Just as he was getting closer and closer, the laughing stopped abruptly.

“Papa! Stop right there.” 

“Good morning to you too, Gina,” he said, walking into the room. 

“Morning papa,” she replied. 

“Where’s Mick? I heard him.” 

“He’ll be right back. Why are you up so early?” 

“You two do realise that I can hear you laughing from miles away? Morning Mick,” he said to the sleepy teenager who had just come in to the room. 

“Morning papa. Me and Gina were just talking.," said the young German. His gaze went behind papa. "Morning mama.” 

“Looks like I wasn’t able to get out of bed that quietly,” he said, facing his wife.

“Well,” said Corinna, “if everyone’s awake, let’s have some breakfast.” Michael decided to get started with the cooking as a form of apology for waking Corinna up. This gave Mick just enough time to whisper to his sister, “you better not let papa’s birthday surprise be known to anyone”. 

“Mick! Gina! Come help lay the table.” The two teenagers followed their mother into the kitchen.

***********

Michael looked over the top of the newspaper at his children. “It’s a nice day today. Let’s go skiing.” 

“Me and Gina have to do something first,” replied Mick. 

“Come on guys. You two have been indoors pretty much the whole time we’ve been here,” said Corinna. Mick really wished mama knew, and then she would understand. And that is when an idea popped into his head.

“I’ll go with papa. Mama and Gina can join later.” 

“No I want to go as well!” protested Gina. 

“No," responded Mick. "You can tell mama about the thing you told me this morning.” 

Michael and Corinna just stared in confusion at their children. “Fine,” said Gina through gritted teeth, “but I’m not going to take my time.”

Mick went to his room to get changed. When he reappeared, Michael was ready in full skiing kit. He even had the goggles on. 

“Come on Mick,” he said, walking out the main door. 

“You owe me one!” shouted Gina as Mick went out the door as well.

Corinna turned to face her daughter. “Right. So what’s this ‘thing’?”

***********

“So what is this thing?” questioned Michael. 

“Just some stupid boy stuff Gina is having trouble with.” 

“Wait, what? What has that Riccardo done?” Michael’s anger was rising faster than the acceleration of an F1 car. 

“Nothing papa. Gina’s just stuck as to what to buy him for his birthday.” 

“Oh, okay,” said Michael, his expression softening. 

“You worry about us too much papa.” 

“But if me and mama don’t, who will?”

He faced Mick, who was just focusing on his skiing. Even though a few friends had joined them, Michael was still keeping an eye on Mick. “Let’s go down this way,” said a voice and the whole group moved onto a path off piste. Mick was just taking it in, knowing to cherish this moment, and the fact that papa still did not know about the big birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules #KeepFightingMichael


	2. Red 29/12/13

All Mick heard were the shrieks from just behind him. He turned around to find a broken helmet at his feet. He looked up to see a scene he immediately wished he had never seen. A small patch of snow was now stained a dark crimson shade. Amongst it all lay papa. Mick stumbled up to him, all other voices just echoing in his mind. 

“Papa? Papa, can you hear me?” 

All he heard in response were groans and cries of pain. Mick hadn’t realised how badly the tears were falling. 

“Mick….” 

“It’s all right papa. They’ve called an ambulance.” He was trying to stay calm. He didn’t know what else to do. Papa had always told him to stay calm, should anything happen. But that was in races. Not now. Not on a holiday.

The red spread. And it showed no signs of stopping. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, an air ambulance arrived. As they put papa on a stretcher, Mick realised he had been holding onto papa’s hand. But he didn’t want to let go. The paramedic didn’t question it and let Mick on board. The scarlet waterfall was slowing down now, but papa was silent. The paramedics had to work around Mick, but he refused to let go.

When they arrived at the helipad, Mick’s buzzing phone pulled him out of his trance. He let go of papa’s hand, only to his own covered in the vermilion stain. He took his phone out and started to walk behind papa’s stretcher. “Mick where are you?” It was mama. What was he meant to say? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. He just wanted to be with papa. One of the doctors noticed what was happening and offered to take the call. Mick handed her the phone without hesitation.

“Hello. Mrs Schumacher? I’m afraid your husband was involved in an accident whilst skiing. He’s been brought to Moutiers and your son is here as well. Yes. Mick’s not injured but we will have a quick look over. You’re welcome.”

Mick put his hand out to get his phone back. The doctor looked at the red on his hand and took him to a room. “He’ll be all right Mick. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

***********

Gina saw the colour drain from mama’s face as she ended the call. “What’s happened mama?”

“Papa’s been in an accident. Mick’s with him.” She took a breath, trying to steady herself. “They’re at Moutiers. Let’s go.”

Gina didn’t dare question mama. She dropped the birthday card she was making to grab her shoes. Mama started the car as Gina climbed in. “The others have told me what happened.” Gina listened quietly. “Papa hit his head on a rock,” continued Corinna, “and Mick went with him in the air ambulance. We’ll meet him there.” Gina tried to comprehend it. But no mater how much she tried, she couldn’t. She was confused and angry at the world but worried. Stay calm, she told herself. Just like papa always said. Stay calm.

***********

Gina and Corinna were ushered to the waiting room where Mick sat. They joined him on the cold plastic chairs. Corinna held onto both her children. Stay calm, she repeated to herself. Stay calm.

“Schumachers?” A doctor had pulled up a chair in front of them. They sat up attentively. “Michael’s injuries are more complicated than he first thought. He’s being taken to Grenoble by air ambulance. I’m afraid you can’t see him,” he said, interrupting Corinna just as she opened her mouth. “I suggest you make your way to Grenoble but the hospital can take you there if you would like.” Corinna shook her head and the doctor walked away. She stood up to grab her bag when she saw the silent tears in Mick and Gina’s eyes. She pulled them in an embrace. She had to stay strong. Not for Michael or herself, but for their children.

They took their seats in the Mercedes that was waiting them in the car park and began the drive to Grenoble. Mick looked down into his hands. The red had gone. But the pain it left behind was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules #KeepFightingMichael


	3. Silence 29/12/13

“Gina? Gina?” Gina looked over to mama. “My phone is ringing. Do you mind getting it?”

Gina reached into the bag, eventually finding the phone. Sabine Kehm. Gina picked up, “Hi Auntie Sabine.”

“Hi Gina. I found out from your dad’s friends. Where are you guys?”

“We’re headed to Grenoble. Papa’s being transferred there.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Okay. Bye,” said Gina as she ended the call.

They continued on the rest of the journey in painful silence.

***********

Sabine ran to the car when she saw them enter the car park. She gave all three a meaningful hug and walked into the hospital with them. They were taken to the neurological department. More cold plastic chairs. More waiting.

“Listen, Corinna,” started Sabine. “Rumours had started flying so I’ve confirmed the accident to the media. The hospitals are going to release the statements once I’ve approved them.” Corinna nodded her head in argreement. She didn’t have the strength for words. Not yet.

Meanwhile, Mick had resigned to the corner of the waiting room. He was leant against the cold metal frame of a window. Gina was keeping a watchful eye on her little brother. Seeing him leant against the window, she couldn’t help but be reminded of this morning. It now seemed like a lifetime away. She soon realised that Mick was also reliving today’s events, so she joined him against the window.

“You didn’t choose to go down that path Mick. One specific person didn’t.”

Mick didn’t turn to face his sister. “Papa used to tell us not to go off piste. When we used to come here when we were little. Do you remember?”

“Yes I do –”

“And now look what happened!” The anger in the 14 year old was building up. He still refused to look at Gina, choosing instead to stare at the snowy peaks outside the window. Gina wrapped her arm around her brother, knowing that no matter what words she offered, nothing would change Mick’s mind. After all, he had inherited his stubbornness from papa, and papa’s mind was not easily changed.

***********

Sabine had gone to get a drink. They were sat in heavy silence when their phones started to ring. The media must have found out. Mick pulled his phone out. Uncle Rubens was calling but he didn’t want to talk. No one did. No one knew what to say. The doctors hadn’t said anything to them.

“Maybe we should just turn our phones off,” offered Corinna. “They’ll understand.”

As Sabine returned, a doctor made his presence known. Corinna and he talked, until she was ushered with him to a table to sign some papers. Mick and Gina stayed by the window, their imaginations running dangerously wild. They felt mama’s hand on their knees. They looked up to see her eyes blurred by tears.

“Papa’s had a bad injury. He needs an operation to remove some pressure in his skull.”

“Mama?” asked Gina. “What’s wrong? You wouldn’t be crying over an operation.”

Corinna paused. How was she meant to deliver this piece of news? They were clever and would see through any lies. She had to tell them how it was. No lies. “They have to place papa in a coma.”

Gina and Mick fell back into their chairs.

“It’s medically induced,” continued Corinna. She couldn’t face her children. She didn’t know what to say. Mick and Gina looked up to see their mama. She looked so helpless and vunerable. They couldn’t help but pull her into an embrace and finally just let their tears out.

They knew things were changing. There was no denying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules #KeepFightingMichael


	4. The Nightmare 31/12/13

There was screaming. There was a broken helmet. And there was a man lying in a pool of red.

He was screaming. He was screaming until his lungs hurt but out loud but no one was listening. They just stood around them, watching the man on the snow slowly drowning in the crimson that surrounded him. He wanted to help the man but he couldn’t. The man was fading and fading and fading.

Mick jolted back into reality. He had sweat running down his face and his heart was pacing.

He heard a soft knock on the door. “Mick? Can I come in?”

He opened the door to let Gina in. She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Mick obliged.

After a long silence, Mick asked, “Worse or better than yesterday?”

“Better,” replied Gina. “Mama didn’t hear you tonight. Just me.” She looked at her brother. He was facing the floor, refusing to make eye contact. “You’re not even screaming that loud, Mick,” she continued.

“Then how come you can hear me?” questioned Mick. He was angry and she knew why. He felt that he was being weak. No one else was having nightmares. No one else was screaming in their sleep.

There was a long pause as Gina tried to articulate herself. “I can’t sleep,” she said, as a tears started to brim her eyes. 

Now it was Gina’s turn to face floor and for Mick to examine his sister. Her eyes were red and she had bags under her eyes, and they were dark as they had never been before. He was the younger of the two but he was protective over his sister. He held her as the tears began to fall.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, maybe a few hours. Neither was quite sure. As Gina dried the last of her tears, she started to make her way to the door. Just before she left, she turned around to give Mick one last hug. Mick didn’t decline.

“One last thing,” said Gina, as she pulled away, “happy new year.”

“Happy new year to you too,” replied Mick, shutting the door as Gina went back to her hotel room.

It would be a difficult year, thought Mick, but at least it couldn’t be worse. Or at least he hoped. Plus, he and Gina were still trying to organise papa’s birthday surprise. If anything, it would make mama happy and it would distract him from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules #KeepFightingMichael


	5. The Surprise 03/01/14

They were sat around papa's bedside, showing him the pages of the scrapbook they had made. It documented every step of papa's success - and the awkward teenage photos had to be included. Opa and Uncle Ralf had arrived a couple of days ago and they joined in reminiscing stories from the past.

This included the favourite story of two drunk Schumachers in Japan in 2003. The small pieces of that night that could be remembered were repeated for the hundredth time. Doing shots, hijacking forklifts, swapping shirts had combined to give a story that the two brothers would always repeat to their children.

But right now, only one was capable of doing so.

Mick was clutching his stomach from all the laughter when his gaze fell on papa. All he could think of was how papa would react if he could see what was going on around him. He would probably be correcting Uncle Ralf on inaccuracies in the tale, despite the fact that they were both too drunk to accurately recall much.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by Aunt Sabine entering the room.

"You guys should really have a look at this," she said, reaching for the TV remote.

Mick was about to turn his back. He didn't want to hear yet another in depth analysis from a news outlet with a panel of neurological experts. But this time, it was different.

"And as the viewers can see, the Ferrari fans have started to arrive by the bus load," it was a happier tone. Better than anything he had heard in the past few days. "They've got flags, caps, banners and memorabilia of all sorts."

Mick, Gina and Corinna ran over to the window, and sure enough, there was a crowd of people in the distinctive Ferrari red gathered on the grass near the car park.

And the number of people increased as the day went on.

By dusk, there were at least 100 people outside the hospital.

Inside, yet another tissue box was being opened. The trio hadn't moved from the window. They had pulled their chairs up and were busy pointing out the fans and the messages on their banners. But there was still one more thing to come - a projection on the hospital wall to honour papa's birthday.

It was all for papa. These loyal fans, Ferrari organising all this, Opa and Uncle Ralf being here, but papa, Mick decided, was blissfully unaware. He was never one to have a big birthday party but he would have enjoyed the messages. 

Seb had been the first one to talk to mama outside the family. Mick and Gina admired him greatly and he had given them one piece of advice - "Your papa never gave up and he certainly isn't going to start now."

And deep down, below all his frustrations, they knew Seb was speaking the truth.

And they weren't going to give up on papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I googled and 'Opa' is a German loving word for grandfather. If this is wrong, please let me know :)  
> #ForzaJules #KeepFightingMichael


	6. The Beginning of Another Battle 30/01/14

Another breakfast from room service.

Another cold shower.

Another drive to the hospital.

They were going to start to wake papa up today. 

That wasn't the worry. It was how papa's condition would be when they began this long process.

The doctors had told them that papa would need a long time to fully recover. Years, decades, but no one would say exactly how much time.

Mick's trail of thoughts was interrupted as Opa closed the car door. Mick got out and joined Opa on the route to the hospital they were now so familiar to. Gina had arrived with Uncle Ralf and they were seated in the plastic chairs in the usual corner. Opa went to get a coffee and Mick took his place next to Gina.

As if summoned by his thoughts, mama arrived. She was smiling as she scrolled through her phone, something that they hadn't seen in over a month.

Corinna took the chair opposite her children. "I know what you're thinking."

"So what's the good news?" asked Gina.

"No news regarding papa just as yet. The lead doctor did a night shift so he's running a little bit late." Gina and Mick fell back into their seats. "However," continued Corinna, "Hanna's given birth to a little girl."

Realisation hit and the two teenagers stumbled onto the chairs either side of mama and her phone.

"What's her name? Have they sent you any pics?"

Corinna offered them her phone as she stood up to speak to the doctor that had arrived. Gina and Mick scrolled through the mixture of messages and pictures on mama's phone. Emilie Vettel was certainly a very cute baby.

They got to the end of the pictures in time to see mama walking back.

"They're just letting one person in for now so I'm going," she said, collecting her handbag and her coffee. "He says it will take a long time. At least a few months for papa to fully wake up. Off to the hotel with you too and I promise I'll keep you guys updated." She gave them a hug as she followed one of the nurses.

Uncle Ralf and Opa drove them back to the hotel. It was only 10 AM, but the big fight was just starting for papa.

Papa was strong. Papa will win this. Papa will wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put in little Emilie :)  
> #ForzaJules #KeepFightingMichael


	7. Awake 16/06/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Monday.

Monday, the 16th of June.

Mick had somehow managed to win the race over the weekend. It had been his first win since the accident. The team had noticed a drop in performance but what no one knew was the frustration was like. He knew he could do better. He had finished on the podium a few times, trying to keep the championship race alive. And somehow, he had managed to do it yesterday.

He hadn’t publicly dedicated the win to papa but he was in the back of Mick’s mind. That’s why it worried him when mama sent the jet to pick him up. But she didn’t sound fearful. More nervous than anything else.

His short flight was overnight and he landed at Geneva around 3am. Uncle Ralf was there to pick him up at the airport. Rather than ask any questions, Mick slept the whole journey to Lausanne. The drive around Lac Leman was peaceful but Uncle Ralf’s driving was less so. An empty road, a reason to hurry plus an AMG engine under his foot had momentarily brought the racer back to life.

Mick was shaken out of his nap when they reached the centre. He followed behind his Uncle up the stairs and along the corridor to the waiting room where his family stood. Mama rushed over to him, locking him in an embrace. She moved back but kept her hands on his shoulder, looking on him proudly.

“Congratulations, Mick,” she smiled at him. He responded with a puzzled look, something Gina picked up on.

“Yeah, we’re not here to celebrate your win,” she smirked as mama let go of Mick and sat back down. “Papa’s awake.”

He stared at the door before deciding to make his way to it. His slow walk broke into a quick run as he rushed to see papa. He flung the door open, to the disappointment of the nurse inside. However, he recognised Mick and put the clipboard at the end of the bed before making his way out.

Mick’s feet felt glued to the spot, at the foot of papa’s bed. There were fewer wires and tubes now, but still more than he would have ever wanted. Unknown to him, Gina had joined him.

“It doesn’t seem like it, doesn’t it?” she said, her voice just above a whisper.

“Like what?”

“That he’s awake.” She turned to face Mick. “They don’t even know if he can hear us.”

Mick didn’t meet her gaze. Instead, he chose to pull a chair next to the bed and wrapped his hands around one of papa’s. His heart sank as he got no response. Tears filled his eyes but he fought them off. There was a chance papa could understand his right now, whether it was his touch or his voice.

“At least we don’t have to pretend he’s sleeping anymore,” said Mick, resting his chin on the bed, his green eyes looking up at papa. “This time, he really is just sleeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy with short fics and 2035 but more chapters coming soon :)  
> #CiaoJules #KeepFightingMichael


End file.
